1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to secure fiber optic networks and more particularly to cable and equipment housings for use within secure fiber optic networks.
2. Technical Background
Within the optical network, various cable boxes (e.g., zone boxes, desktop boxes, etc.) are used to aggregate, secure, connect and split optical cables out to end users and to connect to various electronics used to distribute fibers within the communications network. An optical network terminal (ONT) is a network interface device that allows connection between an optical network and another network type (e.g., Ethernet) or a particular device (e.g., a desktop computer, a telephone, fax machine, etc.). A protected distribution system (PDS) is a fiber optic communication network that includes various safeguards to permit its use for the unencrypted transmission of sensitive or classified information. For example, in a PDS, optical fibers may be located within hardened or interlocking armored cable or within conduit that limits physical access to the fibers. In such a PDS, the aggregation, connection or split points of the fiber optic cables may be located within housings that are hardened and designed to prevent unauthorized access into the housing. In addition, some electronic devices, such as an ONT, may be located within a hardened housing to provide protection of the secure fiber and the output cable from the secured ONT. In addition, within a PDS, the optical fiber cables may be armored, and optical fiber cables and housings may be equipped with an alarm system such as Network Integrity's Interceptor.